You broke my twilight
by RockxAndxRoll
Summary: Al llegar no lo podía creer… -Edward- mi voz fue apenas un susurro, pero el lo había escuchado, se había detenido, había dejado de...
1. Deceived

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para la intento de fic :D

* * *

_Engañada_

-NO! EDWARD REGRESA! –

Pesadillas, malditas pesadillas. Me venían afectando desde hace un gran tiempo. Las tenia desde que Edward se había marchado, por un tiempo creí poder manejarlas, pero se me hacia tan difícil. Una parte de mi aun tenia miedo. El solo hecho de recordar como había estado en ese tiempo me dolía. Por suerte tenia a mi eterno sol, Jake, le estaba tan agradecía, quería que el comprendiera, que pudiera entender el porque, porque yo amaba tanto a Edward. Así que lo llevaría al prado. Edward se había ido de caza con sus hermanos, así que no tendríamos problemas, y por lo del tratado lo converse con Carlisle y el me dijo que no tenia inconvenientes.

Tome mi celular, ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida de Edward, quizás ha estado ocupado con lo de la caza, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el había estado extraño, distante, frió, apenas me tocaba, o besaba, lo mismo con sus sonrisas… me recordaba al Edward frió que conocí cuando llegue a Forks. Había conversado varia veces con el, pero me aseguraba que no era nada – nervios pre – nupcionales- los había llamado. Decidí que hoy no quería pensar en eso, lo haría mas tarde, cuando volviera casa y tomara una ducha. Debía concentrarme este día seria para Jake, quizás cuando volveríamos a estar así, debía aprovechar el día y disfrutarlo con mi mejor amigo. Comencé a buscar en el closet, saque un sweter azul marino con cuello v, unos jeans pitillo negros, una camiseta ploma cuello ovalado, zapatos de excursión, una bufanda, una mochila pequeña y una chaqueta café. Lista, cepille mis dientes y me hice una coleta, perfecta. Ahora solo me quedaba tomar el desayuno, baje de dos en dos las escaleras, - lenta pero segura- , deje mi chaqueta y mochila en el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, busque un cuenco para los cereales, saque la leche del refrigerados y me acerque la caja de cereales. Mi plan iba mal, mi mente se estaba desviando, no lo quería. Quería estar bien para cuando Jake llegara, el notaria lo malo si lo viera. Odiaba ser un libro abierto.

-Toc, Toc –

- Pasa Jake –

- Hola Bells –

-Hola Jake, como estas? –

- Muy bien y tu? –

- yo bien también, tu sabes –

- claro, yo se –

Solo me reí, termine mi desayuno lave el cuenco y la cuchara y lo deje en el fregadero. Tome mis cosas y salimos.

Jake tomo mi mano y yo lo deje.

y bueno donde iremos? – dijo sonriendo

bueno, la verdad – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – iremos a un lugar especial.-

si? – puso una carita de niño pequeño.

Si, es un prado muy lindo –

Genial Bells, volveremos a las excursiones-

Solo le sonreí y asentí, no quería darle más explicaciones. En menos de cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada, no había sido necesario lleva el mercedes ya que Jake corría muy rápido. Jake estaba emocionado, lo sabia, y eso me ponía feliz a mi.

Jake necesito que dejes tu mente en blanco, así cuando lleguemos te sorprenderás-

El asintió y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos y caminamos, hasta que podía ver una luz, a mi lado sentí a Jake tensarse, le dije que siguiéramos pero se hizo el tonto y comenzó a tirar de mi.

Jake, Para! –

No, es que debemos volver Bells –

Pero veamos el prado, aunque sea un ratito –

No Bells debemos volver ahora –

JAKE! – dije y me quede quieta, busque su rostro y lo tome con mis manos – vamos por favor, realmente quiero compartir este lugar contigo –

Jake lanzo un gran suspiro y asintió, tomo mi mano y avanzamos.


	2. Be happy

Disclamer: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para la intento de fic :D

* * *

**Sean Felices**

Al llegar no lo podía creer…dos cuerpos sudorosos resplandecían con los rayos de sol -Edward- mi voz fue apenas un susurro, pero el lo había escuchado, se había detenido, había dejado de... de follar con la asquerosa de Tanya.

No me lo podía creer, al mismo tiempo que sentí mi corazón hacerse añicos una ráfaga de viento me vino al rostro removiendo mis cabellos que se había soltado de mi coleta.

–Bella… puedo explicártelo…

– Explicarme?¿, crees que me interesa que me expliques – no se de donde había sacado esa extraña fuerza y furia que se apoderaba de mi – yo no quiero que me expliques nada Cullen, nada!... – no quería escuchar nada, había tomado la mano de Jake para así irnos, pero un fría piel me detuvo.

– Bella por favor, escúchame- sus ojos… ahora los podía ver claros sin esa sombra… yo había descubierto su secreto. Me solté de su agarre y lo encare.

– Es que eres imbecil o que? No quiero escucharte, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, me ha quedado más que claro todo. Y solo por si tenías dudas nuestro compromiso y todos nuestros planes quedan cancelados.

– Pero Bella, esto no es como tú crees, Tanya... solo ha sido una distracción, algo que no pensé – parecía que buscaba las respuestas correctas, me miraba a los ojos buscando la explicación adecuada, que suerte que no podía leerme el pensamiento.- yo a ella no la amo – sentí un sollozo, Tanya.

Edward por favor para, se honesto contigo mismo y conmigo, las cosas ya no eran las mismas, yo sabia que algo te pasaba, te lo dije… ¡maldita sea! Y tú aun así lo negabas. – no lo pude evitar las lagrimas salían de mi y no podía pararlas. Una mano calida tocaba mi hombro y yo la retire – espera Jake, debo decirle unas cosas mas a este par- limpie mis lagrimas, me pare como pude aun con el temblor en mis piernas y me acerque a el. Mi maldición, la persona que por segunda ves se había llevado mi corazón, para tomarlo, romperlo y tirarlo a la basura. – escúchame bien Edward Cullen, desde hoy yo ya no existo para ti, desde hoy todo lo que hemos vivido se fue al olvido. No trates de ir a mi casa, no entres a hurtadillas por mi ventana porque desde hoy estará cerrada con llave hasta el final de mis días. Olvídate de la universidad olvídate de los autos y regalos olvídate de esto también. – saque el pequeño corazón que tenia en mi pulsera que me había regalado Jake para mi graduación, me saque el anillo que me había regalado esa noche en su habitación. El mismo día que me había regalado esa miniatura de su corazón y un sin fin de promesas. – Toma - le dije con una voz fría, como vi que no los aceptaría se los arroje a Tanya – toma, Querida, supongo que ahora tienes todo lo que alguna ves quisiste- sonreí, de la forma mas hipócrita que pude, junte mis manos y me las lleve mis boca. – supongo que nunca fui los suficiente buena para ti, y ahora no puedes decir nada para negarlo, sean feliz, enserio, sean felices ambos, par de asquerosidades.

Jake me veía asustado, pero cuando le sonreí y vio mis ojos brillar por la avalancha de lágrimas que se venían me tomo la mano y me saco de ese lugar. Ese lugar que yo consideraba lo mas sagrado había desaparecido. Me comencé a sentir ahogada, con un gran nudo en la garganta. Me dolía, y mucho. La vida había perdido su sentido y yo había muerto.


	3. I hate you Edward Cullen

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para la intento de fic :D

__________________________________________________________

Te odio Edward Cullen

Es extraño como de repente tu perfecta vida cambia. A semanas de casarte, con un prometido maravilloso, el ser más hermoso del planeta, una futura familia divina, ir a una de las mejores universidades con tu futuro esposo. Y de repente ¡plam! Todo se rompe y se va por el caño. No comprendo como Edward pudo hacerme eso. No entiendo el porque, digo yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo y el lo sabia. Pero si lo pienso bien, cierta parte de mi siempre lo supo. Yo nunca he sido lo suficiente buena para el. Soy como un auto destartalado y el siempre será el mas reciente y bello modelo.

De cuento de hadas paso a ser una película de terror. Peor que freddy Krugger y Jason, peor que las de scream y se lo que hicieron el verano pasado. Peor.

Jake me condujo hasta mi casa. Me despedí de el en la entrada. Debía estar sola. El no quería que estuviera sola, decía que iba a necesitar compañía. Yo solo pude decirle que apenas sintiera todo un poco mejor lo llamaría, el asintió y se marcho. Cerré la puerta y me tumbe en ella. Sentía las lagrimas venir nuevamente pero me aguante hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Subí lo mas rápido que mis piernas gelatinosas me lo permitieron y cerré la ventana.

Iba a tener que conseguir unas tablas y clavos. De seguro que si le pedía ayuda a Emmett el lo haría o Jake. Como sea. Sabia que el no entraría a la fuerza.

– ¡DIOS! QUE ESTUPIDA SOY – pateé la cama, saque las frazadas, tire lo que pude y me arrodille junto a esta. Que demonios estaba haciendo, llorando por un imbecil que no supo valorar mi amor, llorando por un estúpido que por segunda ves me destrozaba, llorando por un estúpido que lo único que había hecho era mentirme – TONTA BELLA, TONTA! – sentía la urgencia de hacer algo. No sabia que, pero el dolor era demasiado. Quizás si tomaba una de esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza así me dormiría y dejaría de recordar todo.

Fui al baño, me di una ducha rápida, me seque y vestí, busque en el botiquín las sagradas pastillas y tome dos, total ya no importaba mucho si despertaba. El tiempo había perdido su sentido. Me metí en la cama, me tape lo más que pude, y cerré mis ojos. En un minuto un centenar de diferentes imágenes me invadieron. Eran recuerdos.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Cuando me hablo en biología.

Cuando me salvo.

La primera ves que soñé con el.

Cuando me salvo en Port Angels

Cuando fuimos a ese bonito restaurante

Cuando íbamos en su auto y descubrí todo.

Nuestro prado

Nuestro primer beso

Cuando me salvo

Cuando me prometió estar siempre a mi lado.

Cuando me beso

El baile.

Los besos.

Aquel beso en mi cumpleaños

Cuando se fue

Cuando nos salvamos

Cuando me comparo con un meteoro.

Cuando me pidió que me casara con el.

Cuando no quiso tener relaciones conmigo

Cuando me dio el anillo

Cuando me salvo.

Cuando descubrí su engaño.

Apreté mas mis ojos no querían recordar más, quería olvidar todo. Quería olvidar a Edward Cullen, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Si tanto quería estar con Tanya porque no lo dijo. Yo no lo hubiera impedido, no soy de esas.

Tonto Edward Cullen, Maldito seas.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

__________________________________________________________

Gracias a todas las personas que pasan & leen y las tres bellas personitas que me han comentado :D!!!


	4. Blossoming

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para el intento de fic :D

Floreciendo

Un pequeño rayo de luz atravesó la ventana. Frote mis ojos, parpadee varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Me estire y me quede boca arriba, apoye mis manos en mi estomago. Tenía que hacer algo.

Debía marcharme de Forks. No soportaría estar en el mismo lugar que el.

Estaba hecho, la decisión había sido tomada. Me iría. Lejos. Extendí mi mano derecha a mi mesita de noche y tome mi celular, vague por la corta lista de contactos y cuando encontré el número pulse marcar.

– _Alice necesito tu ayuda…_

TRES MESES DESPUES…

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres meses atrás que yo estaría en la universidad de Oxford no lo creería. Si estaba en Londres. Y lo amaba.

Tres meses sin saber nada de él. Me sentía feliz, si, al principio me había costado adaptarme, pero no me importo, sabía que era lo correcto, porque si me quedaba en Forks le hubiera rogado, que volviera a mí, que n o me importaba nada y eso... Eso no estaría bien. A menudo tenía noticia de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Pero nada de él. Me repetía que era lo mejor, pero me dolía que él no hubiera hecho el intento de arreglarlo, ¿tan poco era para él?, al parecer sí. Mi mente me decía que era lo mejor y yo feliz lo acotaba. El día que partí de Forks me dije – Bella, ¡ya basta!, te olvidaras de él, estudiaras, conocerás nueva gente y serás feliz. ¿Y porque?, sencillo porque Edward no es el único hombre en el mundo. Y porque él te ama, y porque él te fue infiel y porque él te mintió y lo peor de todo porque te hirió. No te merece, tú eres una buena persona y mereces lo mejor. – trataba de repetirme ese discurso todos los días, recordando la asquerosa escena que presencie en el prado.

Renee y Charlie estaban feliz, Jake también y eso me alegraba un poco a mí. Por lo menos ahora no los perdía y no tendría que alejarme de ellos. En ocasiones cuando salía me parecía ver a lo lejos unos destellos cobrizos o dorados, pero cuando volvía la mirada era cualquier cosa… menos él.

Recordando aquellos días, cuando llegue a Londres me di cuenta de que había cambiado mucho. Pase de un estado semi zombie a sonreír nuevamente, al principio la gente me miraba extraño, quizás podían percibir mi estado desanimado, pero no sé, algo paso un día, y me dije que eso no podía continuar así, yo había venido para estudiar, conocer nueva gente. Y lo desperdiciaba y todo por un maldito monstruo que nunca me amo. Darme cuenta de eso me ayudo, si y mucho. Ese mismo día volví a llamar a Alice y me dijo que veía un futuro brillante para mí, que veía que conocería a alguien y en ese momento volví a sentir esperanzas.

Comencé a socializar más con la gente de la universidad y de mi carrera y así forme un pequeño grupo de amigos. Lara, Camelia, Carter, John, Hamlet (si como el de la obra) Sam, y Jess.

Todos amábamos la literatura. Pasábamos en la biblioteca o pequeños cafés. Hacíamos reuniones en los departamentos de cada uno. Solo cosas normales que los humanos hacen. Éramos como los cinco fantásticos, excepto que éramos nueve, pero bueno teníamos una buena amistad y eso era maravilloso. Estaba siendo feliz. Solo vivía. Y en parte me ayudaba a no pensar… a no recordar o mejor dicho a no recordarlo a él.

Maldición se me había hecho tarde, debía encontrarme con Jess y Sam en su departamento, bueno en realidad con Jess, porque Sam iría al aeropuerto o algo así, algo de un familiar si no recuerdo. Subir corriendo las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba malo, cuando llegue a su puerta toque, y Jess me atendió.

– _Hola Bells, pasa._

– _Hola Jess, gracias. – _me encantaba el departamento de Jess y Sam, era precioso, tenía su estilo, algo bohemio pero elegante. Jess y Sam llevaban tres años de noviazgo, según ellos fue amor a primera vista. Yo solo les sonreía.

– _¿Bells, quieres un té?_

– _Claro Jess, te acompaño a la cocina._

– _Vale._

En la cocina me senté en uno de esos banquitos altos, como los que hay en los bares. El extenso taburete era precioso, junto con las sillas daba la impresión que era un mini bar. Era genial, de color plomo, con puntitos blancos. Mientras trataba de contar los puntitos Jess dejo una gran taza roja, varias bolsitas de té en un canastillo café, azúcar, leche y agua.

– _Bella_

–_si?_

– _has cambiado._

– _lo sé._

– _no lo tomes a mal, al principio cuando llegaste, parecías triste, sin vida, como una flor seca. – _si solo supieras que así era.

– _si bueno…_

– _no es necesario que me cuentes, solo quería que sepas que me alegra que hallas cambiado, de cierta forma has florecido y ahora te abres mas con nosotros._

– _gracias Jess, enserio._

– _no hay de que, para eso estamos._

Le sonreí, solo eso podía ofrecerle por ahora. Aun no había una cicatriz firme en mi gran herida. No me quería arriesgar.

– _Jess _

– _Si Bella._

– _Algún día me gustaría contarte… – _vacile un poco, ella me toco la manos y asintió.

– _no te preocupes, enserio cuando necesites hablar y te sientas preparada para ello, aquí estaré._

Creía que iba a llorar, y no quería, parpadee varias veces, me pare y me acerque a Jess y le di un abraso.

– _gracias amiga._

Jess se limpio unas lágrimas y seguimos con el té

– _y Sam donde ha ido?_

– _Pues hoy llegaba su hermano, y lo iría a encontrar_

– _Sam tiene un hermano?_

– _sí, se llama Dean, es muy guapo, debes conocerlo. Es muy chistoso, un poco Casanova, pero chistoso. _– solo pude asentir y reír junto a ella, podría conocerlo, si, pero si intentaba algo estúpido conmigo lo alejaría, no me interesaba por ahora tener una relación con alguien. No estaba en mis planes.

Después del té, nos acomodamos en el living, Jess encendió el estéreo y escuchamos un poco de música clásica. Estuvimos conversando un poco hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Me pareció sentir una puerta abrirse y unas voces masculinas

– _es necesario? – _la voz suave y masculina se me hacia conocida… um era Sam!

– _Si, lo siento – esta _era diferente, pero sexy, fuerte, me gustaba.

– _Primero tengo que mantener protegida a Jess, Shhh!! – creí _escuchar un forcejeo, pero no estaba con todos mis sentidos alertas para estar segura.

– _Que pasa hombre!? – _el de la vos sensual se quedo callado, aun en mi estado semi- inconciente sentí unas manos suaves, masculinas y fuertes rozarme la mejilla.

– _Se llama Bella – _dijo Sam

_Es… hermosa. – _me dije que ya era hora de despertar, antes que mi sonrojo me delatara. No esperaba encontrarme con unos profundos ojos color avellana mirándome divertido._ – Hola, soy Dean – _me ofreció su mano_ – Dean Winchester._

Muchas gracias por los alertas, agregados a fav & los comentarios, siete comentarios, demonios! Soy muy feliz, apenas termine esta semana de U los contestare!, me hacen muy feliz, gracias gracias gracias :D!


	5. Tempting

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para el intento de fic =]!

***********************************************************************************

_**Tentando**_

Dean Winchester, el era simplemente… encantador. Ja! Si claro. El hombre era un completo fastidio, un casanova de primera. Y eso me enfurecía.

Aun puedo recordar perfectamente el día que lo conocí.

{Flash back}

Me pareció sentir una puerta abrirse y unas voces masculinas

– _es necesario? – _la voz suave y masculina se me hacia conocida… um era Sam!

– _Si, lo siento – esta _era diferente, pero sexy, fuerte, me gustaba.

– _Primero tengo que mantener protegida a Jess, Shhh!! – creí _escuchar un forcejeo, pero no estaba con todos mis sentidos alertas para estar segura.

– _Que pasa hombre!? – _el de la vos sensual se quedo callado, aun en mi estado semi- inconciente sentí unas manos suaves, masculinas y fuertes rozarme la mejilla.

– _Se llama Bella – _dijo Sam

_Es… hermosa. – _me dije que ya era hora de despertar, antes que mi sonrojo me delatara. No esperaba encontrarme con unos profundos ojos color avellana mirándome divertido._ – Hola, soy Dean – _me ofreció su mano_ – Dean Winchester._

_Hola, Soy Isabella…_

_Pensé que te llamabas Bella – miro a Sam – el me dijo eso._

_si bueno, me llamo Isabella, pero solo mis amigos me dicen Bella – le di mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica y me pare. Quede frente a el, nuestras narices se rozaban y la electricidad que flotaba en el aire era abrumante. – ahora si me permites… – volvió a sonreír, dios como amaba esa sonrisa, era perfecta ¡basta!_

_Si claro, adelante preciosa – por suerte Sam le pego y le dio una mirada llena de odio. Busque mi chaqueta, mi bolso, me despedí de Jess que recién había despertado y de Sam._

_y de mi no te despides? – dijo el arrogante, imbecil y hermoso Dean._

_Debería?_

_Claro_

_Lo siento… pero no lo creo – le di una sonrisa torcida que fue más una mueca y Salí._

_Por alguna extraña razón el no me brindaba…confianza, digo no es que el tipo sea mala persona ni nada, pero después de lo que paso con él se me hacia difícil mostrarme un poco mas dócil. Tome el ascensor, no tenia ganas de bajar por las escaleras. La puerta de este se estaba cerrando, hasta que una mano la detuvo. DEAN_

_Isabella, quiero pedirte disculpas enserio, si te incomode o algo, lo lamento. – Dean entro ya que el ascensor estaba apunto de cerrarse. Su respuesta me había desconcertado, digo apenas lo conocía y me venia con algo así. ¿Por qué le importaba? Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato. Mis ojos chocolates nadaban en los suyos avellana. Eran precioso. Llenos de secretos. Llenos de vida. De seguro que ha vivido mucho. El parecía encantado con los míos. No se como, pero nos fuimos acercando cada ves mas. Nuestras frentes chocaron y aun así ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el contacto. Trate de sacar fuerza de alguna parte. Pero se me hacia tan difícil. Sus ojos me llamaban, me invitaban a algo más. Pero yo no podía. Quizás nunca iba a poder o quizás aun no era el tiempo, no se, debía detener esto, así que hable, mi voz fue casi un susurro._

_Porque te importa? – Dean Pulso el botón para quedar barado y suspiro. – Pero que demonios! Dean. – no fui capas de decir nada mas, en ese pequeño instante me acerco a el y me beso, con dulzura, deseo y pasión. Solo cuatro veces me habían besado así, y ahora no eran dignas de recordar. Sus labios carnosos se movían al compás con los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para rozarse juntos, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, pedía permiso para entrar, se lo concedí, ni lo pensé. Su lengua bailoteaba con la mía, gemí, Dean parecía encantado, su dulce aliento, sabor a tabaco, cerveza y menta era embriagador. Era tan masculino, tan sexy, tan perfecto. Era distinto. En realidad bastante distinto, tampoco no tenia mucho con que comparar, ya que solo había besado a dos personas antes, Jake y Ed.. él, no había besado a nadie, y llega Dean con sus labios sexys y me derrite, y lo peor es que me encanta, es un cambio bueno. De lo extremadamente caliente y frió, pasar a lo calido. Me pregunto como se sentirán sus manos en mi… ¡NO TE EMOCIONES TANTO! ¡Y DEJA DE PENSAR!... por dios Bells, ¡DISFRUTA!, Me afirmo contra la pared y me apretó mas contra el. Lleve mis manos a su sexy cabello, mis dedos bailoteaban en el. Tire de unas mecha y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Dejándome a la vista su apetitoso cuello. pase mi gélida nariz por el deleitándome con su aroma, era old spice, me gustaba. No se de donde nació esta parte tan salvaje, desenvuelta y dispuesta. Pero no me importo, lo lamí. Lo succione. Y lo bese. El se estremeció, gimió y me apretó más junto a su pecho, devorando mi boca y dejándome sin sentidos. Nuevamente me atrajo mas hacia el. Pude sentir su erección. ¡PARA! Su erección. En el instante que eso paso me tense. El lo noto así que se hecho hacia atrás. Me miro confundido._

_Bella, que sucede? – no le respondí, solo me apreté el botón que nos había estancado y cerré los ojos – Bella, por favor háblame. – su tono sonaba sincero. Así que abrí mis ojos y lo mire._

_Dean mira… – sus ojos lloraban preocupación, parecía herido – esto no esta bien, solo fue un momento de locura. Yo no soy así, no soy de esas chicas de solo una noche, no soy una chica que busca una relación, no soy nada. _

_Bella… – levanto mi barbilla, parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas. Sus ojos querían ver en los míos, lo que yo ocultaba. Quite mi mirada – Bella, se que no nos conocemos pero podemos intentarlo, por favor dame una oportunidad. – el ascensor se detuvo y Salí._

_lo siento Dean, pero… – tome aire antes de continuar – pero yo no te convengo. Dicho eso me fui._

{Fin Flash Back}

Yo no le convenía, no estaba bien, no podía manejar una relación, una noche, ¡nada!, maldito Dean Winchester, era un dolor de cabeza, algo que yo en este momento no necesitaba, ¡NO!, tenia demasiada cosas de las cuales preocuparme…, aunque sea sexy, y tenga esos ojos color avellana, y ese cabello semi dorado, y esos brazos semi musculosos, y esos labios, Oh si, esos labios. Las palabras que conozco son pocas para describir lo que esos labios me hacen sentir. Mariposas, escalofríos, nervios, ansias, deseos. ¡FUCK! ¡DETENTE BELLA, SOLO DETENTE!

Debía dejar de pensar en el y nuestro pequeño encuentro. Porque el no me convenía… ni yo a el.

Porque el era un casanova, mujeriego empedernido. No me conviene

Porque yo... Estoy rota, porque no creo en el amor, ni en las relaciones, porque desconfió en los hombres, porque los aborrezco y me gustaría castrarlo a todos. Porque aun lo quiero, porque aun me despierto en sueños llamándolo, porque aun lo busco y porque aun ansió sus besos, porque… aun lo necesito... Porque... su… calidez… sus ojos avellana, cabello despeinado dorado, su suave aroma a Old Spice, su aliento sensual ha tabaco y… ¡NO! ¿Y de quien hablas ahora?

Creía que estábamos hablando sobre Edward, no sobre Dean.

¡BASTA!

¡BASTA!

¡BASTA!

¡BASTA!

Esto ya estaba pasando lo lógico. Como era posible que una persona a la cual conocía solo desde hace 15 segundos atrás me despertara tantas emociones, ganas de vivir como antes de que lo conociera a él. Como podía hacer eso Dean Winchester. ¿Por qué vivía en cada uno de mis pensamientos, desalojando al dueño de ellos? ¿Por qué?

Si el parecía peligroso, el típico rompecorazones. No y no!. Dejare de pensar en ese maldito imbecil arrogante y bello. Saldré. Pasare a la librería, buscare un libro, iré a una pequeña cafetería, tomare un delicioso café cortado. Y seré feliz. Fui a mi dormitorio busque en el closet un abrigo negro y un bolso morado. Busque unas converse moradas. Y me las puse, fui al baño, me lave la cara, me solté la coleta y encontré que estaba bien. Me coloque el abrigo y me pase el bolso por la mitad. Me puse una bufanda morada y perfecta. Busque mi celular, el monedero, el bálsamo para labios, el encendedor, los cigarrillos, el ipod, y listo, ahora si.

Esto era lo adecuado, no podía quedarme en el departamento observando el techo y preguntándome el ¿y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera detenido a Dean? Y peor aun recordando como me sentí… ¡BASTA! Enserio Bells, solo basta. Tome las llaves y apague la radio, me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y estaba el. Sonriendo, además lucia endemoniadamente sexy, vistiendo una cazadora café, y una camisa a cuadros, jeans desgatados y unas botas.

– _Bella, tenemos que hablar._

_*******************************************************************_

_Gracias por todos los rewiew, 11 DIOS! SOY TAN FELIZ! Y además porque aunque tuve que dar examen ya termine con TALLER INTEGRADO V! Oh Right! =]_

_Gracias por los alertas, y favoritos, enserio que si, muchas gracias, uhuhu! :*_


	6. I want you

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para el intento de fic =]!

********************************************************************************************************************

_**I want you**_

— Hola

— H-Hola – apenas podía articular una palabra o decir algo. Porque tenía que venir. o era que mi subconsciente lo había llamado.

—Se que el otro día.. — Diablos, ahí iba, disculpándose, maldición, yo no quería eso, no me interesaba — el otro día Bella, puede ser que yo me allá pasado un poco contigo…

— Dean…

— Bella lo lamento..

— Dean..

— Enserio, se que tienes una idea de mi, pero yo…

— DEAN! PARA PORFAVOR Y ESCUCHAME! — estaba furiosa, aunque no estoy segura si era porque el se sentía arrepentido de lo que paso, o porque no me dejaba hablarle. — ya te dije que lo olvidaras, que olvides nuestro encuentro. Fue un error que comenzó y término ahí. No hay necesidad de explicar nada, porque total somos dos extraños. No hay necesidad.

— Bella… yo no se porque te cierras así conmigo, se que no nos conocemos ni nada, pero déjame demostrare que lo que paso ahí, no fue un error, porque yo lo admito – dijo apuntándose y luego levantando las manos — yo me siento atraído hacia ti. Me gustas, y me gustaría conocerte más.

— Debía admitirlo me había quedado algo... Anonadada al escuchar esto, como un tipo tan guapo como Dean se fijaba en mí, no lo entendía. Su vos denotaba sinceridad, y sus ojos avellana me llamaban.

_—_ Está bien. – Dean me miraba a sorprendido, como si lo que yo hubiera dicho el lo hubiera imaginado.

— Enserio?

— Claro, porque no. — le sonreí.

— Bien, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. —sonrió seductoramente.

— Alto ahí vaquero, he dicho que te daré una oportunidad… — me encantaba la cara que adquiría Dean cuando dejaba algo en suspenso — pero solo como amigos. — esperaba que dijera que se rendía. Pero no. Lucia feliz.

— Como amigos, es perfecto. Será como tú quieras Bella, yo no te quiero apresurar a nada. — tomo mi mano y la beso. Ese pequeño gesto me había despertado un sin fin de emociones, emociones que creía perdidas y otras que había encerrado. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. — te parece bien si vamos por un café amiga? — decidí seguirle el juego.

— Claro amigo, vamos.

— Salimos de mi departamento, o bueno mejor dicho, yo salí, ya que Dean había estado afuera, de seguro que todos los vecinos escucharon, y especularan y bla bla bla. Como sea.

— Todo era tan raro, como me sentía con el. Mi vida había dado un gran giro.

— Y me gustaba. Me sentía feliz, bien. Era feliz.

— Al salir del edificio Dean hablo.

— Y de dónde vienes?

— De Forks, un pequeño lugar en Washington. ¿Y qué me dices de ti y de Dean?

— Ah … con Sam nacimos en Kansas, en un pequeño lugar llamado, Lawrence.

— Eso suena interesante, debe ser un lugar muy bonito.

— Claro, al igual que forks, verdad

— En realidad, no lo se, no estoy muy segura. Antes de vivir en forks viví en Phoenix con mi madre, y lo amaba, amo los lugares soleados.

— Entonces si amas los lugares soleados… que haces en Londres? – en parte yo también me lo preguntaba, ¿Qué demonios hacia yo en Londres?, si nunca había sido amante de los lugares fríos, lo mió era lo calido. Estaba demostrado, aparte que el frió, tampoco me quería, ni la gente fría. Después de unos segundos, decidí contestarle con la verdad.

— No se. Imagino que fue un impulso. O quizás al parecer no aborrezco tanto los lugares nublados. – Dean rió, su risa era preciosa, mas que cierto sonido aterciopelado, que en el pasado hacia revolotear mi corazón, pero ahora solo me producía nauseas. Al rato yo me reí, y el se unió a mi, parecíamos tontos, riéndonos de nada. Pero era genial, no tenia que hacer esfuerzo para reírme con el. Era tan natural, era todo tan fácil con el. Me agrada y mucho, me gustaba demasiado esto que estaba sintiendo. Me asustaba, claro, porque después de tener roto el corazón, no pensé que podría venir alguien y comenzar a cicatrizar mis heridas. Cierta parte sabia que tomaría tiempo. Demoraría, pero yo no tenia apuro. Porque tenía esperanzas. No quería ser como esa bella que casi muere en el pasado, acá no tenia a Jake, y aunque Dean en cierto modo me lo recordaba no era lo mismo. Porque me Dean atraía, demasiado para mi propio bien. — Dean — mi vos sonó un poco ronca y creo que el lo noto.

— ¿Si?, ¿sucede algo? — sus ojos se habían oscurecido, sus manos estaban en mis hombros, nuestras miradas conectadas. Su boca estaba entre abierta y la mía también, con cada respiro que daba podía sentir su dulce aliento, ese aliento tan masculino y propio de el, al igual que su aroma, me invitaban a acercarme mas, y al parecer a el le pasaba algo similar. Porque también iba acortando la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros. Trate de aclarar mis ideas, pero se me hacia imposible. Daba lo mismo, ya era tarde, la distancia entre nosotros ya no existía. Nuestros labios juntos era la mejor sensación que podía haber en el mundo. El beso no era salvaje, al contrario era dulce. Suaves. Perfecto. Sus grandes manos que se encontraban en mis hombros bajaron por los costados de estos, llegando a encontrase con mis manos. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Pequeñas chispas eléctricas saltaban a nuestro alrededor. Todo era mágico. Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso. Su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido enseguida. Mi lengua le dio la bienvenida. Nuestro beso era mágico. Pero quería mas, lo quería tener mas cerca mió. — dean — intente decir entre besos, el se alejo un poco, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas. Tenia un pequeño sonrojo, que lo hacia lucir encantador. Me imagino que el mió debía ser mas grande, ya que el calor de mis mejillas era casi insoportable — crees que podríamos volver a mi departamento — el sonrió y me beso la frente — claro pequeña, como tu quieras — me puse de puntillas, y le di un pequeño beso en sus sensuales labios. Tomo mi mano y partimos a mi hogar. En el camino me fue acercando mas a el, su mano derecha se soltó de mi mano izquierda, con esa me abrazo y tomo mi mano derecha, yo metí ambas manos dentro de mi abrigo. Sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolso, de seguro era mi celular, pero no tenia ganas de sacarlo, sea lo que sea, tendría que esperar hasta que llegara a casa. Dean lo sintió.

— ¿no contestaras? —

— No lo creo, sea lo que sea, puede esperar. — el rió y me beso mis cabellos. No era necesario hablar. Y rellenar los espacios. Era agradable. Como había dicho era tan sencillo. Tan fácil. Sin dificultades, no tenía que andar con cuidado. No había nada peligroso. Al llegar a mi edificio, Dean no me soltó la mano. Subimos tranquilos por el ascensor. Al llegar a mi puerta busque mis llaves y lo invite a entrar. Deje las llaves en la pequeña cajita plateada que se encontraba junto al teléfono y el contestador. Pude ver que tenía mensajes, ­— ¿¡QUE!?, ¿30 MENSAJES? ­— pero que demonios, al escuchar el primero pude darme cuenta que eran de Alice, tenia algo importante que decirme, pero como no contestaba mi celular lo dijo en el mensaje — Bella, lo siento tanto, el ya sabe donde estas, e ira verte, llámame cuando escuches esto, podemos ir a apoyarte por favor, llámame — los siguientes mensajes decían lo mismo, excepto que en ellos Alice decía que los necesitara o no ellos estarían aquí, que saldrían durante esta mima tarde. Me había congelado, como era posible que a pesar de todo el creyera que yo aun hablaría con el. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con haberme engañado?. ¿Acaso creía que podía venir y presentarse y hacer como si nada?, ¿acaso creía que podía venir con su musical y aterciopelada voz y arreglar todo?, ¿acaso creía que con verme a los ojos podría borrar todo el dolor?, ¿acaso creía eso?. Pues estaba equivocado, yo ya había dado vuelta esa página. Ya no era la misma Bella, no señor. Dean me miraba. Al parecer no sabía que decir y la verdad es que yo tampoco, así que solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía. Me acerque a el, Dean se saco su chaqueta, la dejo en el sillón, me acerco mas a el, yo lo abrace, el me envolvió en sus fuertes, me encamino hasta el sillón, y nos sentamos juntos, el me tenia cargada, y tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Su corazón latía salvajemente, era como un tambor. Mis ojos me picaban, eran las lágrimas que se aproximaban, Dean comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, era reconfortante. Sus dedos formaban pequeños círculos, las lagrimas salían, el me alejo y me miro — ¿que va mal? — yo solo negué. Y reí. El sonido de su voz era tierno.

—no pasa nada — no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejo correr. Me apretó y comencé a hablar — en forks estaba comprometida, el era todo para mi, era mi vida, lo amaba tanto que dolía, mi corazón siempre latía rápido cuando lo veía, era adicta a el. Como mi propia marca de heroína. Era perfecto ¿sabes?, aunque yo pensaba, que hice para merecer a alguien tan perfecto, si yo soy tan común, nada fuera de lo normal, nada especial. Y aun así el estaba conmigo. Faltaban unas semanas para nuestra boda. Ese día me reuní con mi mejor amigo, Jake. El estaba enamorado de mi, y por eso le molestaba un poco mi novio, así que yo lo lleve al prado que tenia con el, quería que viera todas las cosas que tenia el, pero al llegar al claro te imaginaras cual fue mi sorpresa, al encontrarlo a el con su supuesta amiga teniendo sexo — no me fue tan difícil contárselo. Eso era bueno. Un avance.

— ese maldito es un cretino — la voz de dean destilaba odio, estaba tenso, lo mire a los ojos y le acaricie su hermoso rostro.

— en realidad ya no me importa, si eso no hubiera pasado yo no estaria aquí contigo — era demasiado tarde para cerrar mi boca con un candado, las palabras ya habían salido. Dean estaba relajado.

— ¿enserio?, ¿de verdad crees eso? — al parecer el tenia esperanzas, tantas como yo.

— si, lo creo así — me abrazo más fuerte, como si fuera posible.

— Entonces… — dijo como el que no quería decir la cosa — ¿estas nerviosa porque lo veras? — pude notar la tristeza.

— La verdad es que no. Antes de conocerte pensaba que si lo veía me moriría, y le rogaría que me dejara estar con el, pero ya no. Una persona que te quiere con garra no te hace ese tipo de daño. No te lo hace de ninguna forma —

— Si, tienes razón — lo mire nuevamente y el a mi, ambos sonreímos, el me puso a su altura. Nuestras respiraciones eran un poco más rápidas. — se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, de hecho hace unas horas atrás habíamos decidido que seriamos amigos. Pero se me hace imposible ser amigo tuyo — eso me había dolido, el no quería ser mi amigo, se había dado cuenta que yo no era nada. Le sonreí, pero esta no me llego a los ojos. Quise soltarme de su agarre, pero el no me lo permitió — no me malinterpretes, quiero ser algo mas que tu amigo — un divertido sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas — claro si tu me lo permites — OK! Eso no me lo esperaba. Y yo estaba dispuesta, a pesar de ser yo misma la que le había pedido tiempo para conocernos y ser amigos, y todo al carajo!, el me quiere junto a el. Solo eso necesito. — podemos ir despacio, o como tu quieras, sin etiquetas, no lo se, dime algo — solo pude reír a su repentina desesperación, se escuchaba y veía tan gracioso.

— Claro que quiero, o es que no te lo he demostrado. — me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, y unimos nuestros labios.

********************************************************************************************************************

Volvera a aparecer Edward =/, kajakaj es que en este fic me cae mal, enserio, es que no soporto las infidelidades XD


	7. Don't ever comeback

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para el intento de fic =]!

********************************************************************************************************************

You back

Dean era completamente genial. Si. Por un momento pensé que iría, y eso me dio miedo. Porque con el me sentía bien. Era divertido listo y cariñoso. Era perfecto. Y por supuesto guapo, increíblemente guapo. Pero eso no importaba tanto. Después que me ayudo a sentirme mejor, le pregunte si quería cenar conmigo. El dijo que si, que podíamos salir donde yo quisiera, que el invitaba, yo solo rodé los ojos y le dije que no, no era necesario, yo cocinaría para el

"¿enserio?" dijo un poco incrédulo, igual era algo comprensible el no sabia que yo podía. "Claro" le respondí. No quise hacer algo muy laborioso, porque quería estar en sus brazos nuevamente _` dios soy una obsesiva.´ M_e encontraba en mi pequeña cocina buscando una olla para poner a calentar el agua y poder hacer unos ricos tallarines. Busque, busque y busque, hasta que la encontré. Me pare y la llene con agua fría, busque especias en el estante que se encontraba arriba y se las añadí a esta. Busque fósforos y encendí la estufa a gas. Puse la olla para que se calentara el agua. Fui al refrigerador y saque unos tomates y queso. Volví al mueble de los trastes y saque una pequeña tabla para picar. Estaba cortando los tomates en juliana cuando sentí unos varoniles brazos que me envolvían "necesitas ayuda" dijo su seductora vos. Que demonios hacia el aquí, como había entrada. Completamente furiosa por su intromisión a mi espacio privado, me di vuelta y me aleje de el.

"Edward" dije despacio, no quería que Dean nos escuchara "que demonios haces aquí maldita sea" estaba furiosa, demasiado. _Maldito vampiro estúpido._

Se movió ágilmente para quedar frente a mí, quería confundirme con sus ojos dorados. El sabia que eso me derretía, pero ya no. "Bella tenemos que hablar"

"No" le respondí "tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar", no se como pero en un momento ya me tenia acorralada contra la mesa, tocaba mi barbilla y sonreía._ Egocéntrico_

"OH si que tenemos que hablar, lo que sucedió en el prado fue un gran error" ¿Un error?, ¿lo llamaba un error? El muy maldito sinvergüenza, venia como si nada y lo llamaba un error. "Maldito seas Edward Cullen, fue mas que error, arruinaste mi vida ese día, arruinaste todo." Cuando me sentía demasiado enojada tenia la tonta tendencia a llorar, lo odiaba. "has como yo mejor, olvida lo que paso entre nosotros, olvida que nos conocimos, olvídalo todo, has como me dijiste una ves `como si nunca hubiera existido.´, porque créeme ahora soy feliz, y enserio, trata de entender, no dejare esa felicidad por un estúpido como tu. Así que ahora hazme el favor de irte de mi casa y no volver nunca mas, porque para mi no eres nada, para mi no existes." Pude ver el dolor y angustia reflejados en sus ojos. Pero no me importaba. El me había hecho mucho daño y si yo tenía la oportunidad se lo devolvería. "Bella" Oh no, Dean.

"Valla veo que me has cambiado rápidamente Bells" solo le sonreí y le dije "aja", me aleje de el, y me reí mas y mas. El tenía el descaro de decirme a mi eso, reclamarme, pero que carajo se creía, este definitivamente no era el Edward que yo conocí. No lo era.

"Enserio Cullen, ya te lo dije, tu para mi no eres nadie y no vengas ahora con estas escenas estúpidas mira que tu mas que nadie tiene derecho a venir a reclamar algo" quería que le quedara claro, que entendiera y le quedara grabada en su pequeña mente que el para mi ya no era nadie, así que hice lo que consideraba mejor en esa situación.

"Deaaan" el susodicho entro enseguida a mi pequeña cocina, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con este otro tipo. Se acerco a mi cauteloso, con el ¿Por qué? Impregnado en sus ojos. "El es Edward Cullen, mi ex" Dean sonrió, por suerte ya habíamos hablado de todo el tea y le había asegurado que mis sentimientos solo le pertenecían a el. Se acerco mas a mi y me tomo de mi cintura, me dio un beso en la coronilla. Extendió su mano hacia a Edward. "Mucho gusto soy Dean Winchester" los ojos de Edward se veían recelosos y con furia, pero después de un momento sonrió, con su asquerosa sonrisa torcida. _Maldito engreído de sonrisa sexy._ Soltó una pequeña risita, que parecía más el sonido de unas campanas de viento. " Oh Bella" su risa iba en aumento. Que demonios le pasaba ahora, porque sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería o descubierto algo importante. El maldito bastardo había cambiado. Ahora era un maldito egoísta. A mi lado Dean se tenso y apretó su agarre contra mi "quiero que te quede claro maldito imbecil" su vos destilaba odio, enojo y veneno. Trataba de contenerse, "que no se que mierda pretendes presentándote acá después de lo que hiciste a Bella, aunque te estoy agradecido." Mostrando todos sus hermosos dientes. Los ojos de Edward estaban como platos. "porque si no fuera por ti, yo no la tendría a ella" termino mirándome con dulzura y dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. "así que gracias" le guiño un ojo y se quedo a mi lado.

Edward nos evaluó a ambos con la mirada, sonrió y negó con su cabeza, se marchaba. Pero antes se dio vuelta y quedo de perfil "tenemos una conversación pendiente Bella" dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho. Realmente no entendía como el esperaba que yo hablara con el. No después de lo que paso en el prado y menos aun con lo que sucedió recién.

Mire nuevamente a Dean colocando mis brazos en su cuello, el puso los suyos en mi cintura. "Gracias." Sonrió divertido y me beso. "no tienes nada que agradecer pequeña, yo estoy aquí para ti." Yo reí. No podía haber encontrado mejor hombre que Dean. El era mi perfecto caballero en su armadura plateada, listo para pelear contra mis temores, listo para protegerme de todo.

"Supongo que tendremos que hablar ahora" el sonrió y asintió "bueno deja que termine con la cena y conversamos", asintió nuevamente y me besos en mis cabellos, sentí que los olfateaba, `aquí hay otro adicto a mi aroma.´ hice un pequeño baile mental. _Oh si._

"yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres claro", que tierno, así que asentí y le dije que podía cortar el queso, mientras yo preparaba la salsa.


	8. It's Alright, It's OK

DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños **y **Engaño **deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback **por el nombre para la intento de fic :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Alright, It's OK

Un dia caluroso, lo cual era algo raro en Londres, bueno mejor dicho en esta época del año. Me encontraba en un pequeño café que quedaba en la esquina de mi loft.

Me encontraría con Edward. Ya se estaba volviendo algo espeluznante su insistencia. Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde su visita a mi casa. Pero él seguía y seguía insistiendo. Me aburrí. Así que me dije a mi misma que lo escucharía y que luego adiós. Con esa conversación todo se acabaría.

No entendía como después de lo que hizo él pensaba que volvería con él. Y más aun ¿cómo?, si él estaba con Tanya, doña belleza sucubuz, para que me quería a mí, fuera cual sea su respuesta yo estaba mucho mejor sin él. Y no importaba lo que el digiera, yo era mucho más fuerte ahora. Estaba bien sin él. No lo necesitaba.

A pesar del calor, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, así que nos podríamos encontrar en un lugar… abierto. Y era mejor. Porque conocía sus tácticas. Y a pesar de ser inmune a él. Bueno, siempre se puede flaquear.

"Hola" dijo la conocida aterciopelada vos.

"Hola" respondí lo más animada que pude.

"¿como estas?" dijo mientras tomaba asiento

.

"bien" era de mala educación no preguntarle a el cómo se encontraba, pero la verdad era que a mi no me importaba.

"Y bien, de que querías hablar" mi voz sonó fría, dura, cortante y distante. Sus ojos dorados me inspeccionaron una y otra vez, buscando una esperanza. Tratando de aferrarse a algo. Pero no había nada.

"Te he extrañado Bella" ¿enserio? Tiene el descaro de engañarme y ¿Me viene con esto? sonreí, y moví mi cabeza en un gesto de negación.

"¿Tanya ya se aburrió de ti?, ¿y ahora te acuerdas de mí?" me miraba sorprendido. Si yo había cambiado. Ya no era la misma niña que se enamoro hace bastante tiempo atrás.

"lo de Tanya fue un error, el peor error que he cometido" su mirada lucia más sincera que nunca. Pero esta vez yo no me fiaría de este ángel traidor. No señor.

"¿y se supone que yo tengo que creerme eso?" pase mi dedo por el borde de mi tazón de color canela. Mire sus orbes doradas nuevamente. Y vi que sufría. Y me sentí feliz.

El se lo merecía. Tome la taza y di un pequeño sorbo. "Edward. No me interesa lo que quieras. Lo nuestro simplemente ya no puede ser. Yo jamás podre volver a confiar en ti. Simplemente no puedo. Trata de entenderlo. Si aun sientes algo de cariño por mi deja de insistir. Déjame vivir mi vida en paz" Edward se quedo mudo. Su mirada que había estado clavada en mis ojos ahora se encontraba perdida.

"¿de verdad lo arruine todo?, ¿verdad?" asentí.

"mira, lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. No te puedo perdonar. No quiero hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no bella?, ¡¿porque no nos das una segunda oportunidad?!" lo mire incrédula ¿estaba hablando en serio?

"porque ya te la di, recuerdas?" se quedo mirándome atónito, enserio no lo recordaba. Nos quedamos mirando por largo rato, hasta que vi que él no diría nada decidí ser yo la que rompería el silencio, silencio que en otras ocasiones había sido tan cómodo. Ahora todo aquello había desaparecido.

"cuando te fuiste y tuve que ir por ti a Volterra. Ahí te di tu segunda oportunidad, deje a Jake por ti. Había dejado todo por ti. Pero… la lujuria en ti gano y te enamoraste de Tanya. Dejándome a mí en el olvido. Maldición Edward no sé cómo no entiendes de que me dañaste. Me heriste. Mucho" Edward realmente estaba afligido.

"lo sé, lo peor es que lo se Bella. Lo lamento"

"porque?" , "umh?" suspire "¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Yo acaso no era suficiente para ti?, ¿acaso no me amabas lo suficiente?"

"Bella no fuiste tú la culpable de nada. Yo fui el idiota que no supo mantener los pantalones cerrados."

"como sea" le conteste haciendo un gesto con la mano que le restaba importancia al asunto.

"¿lo amas?" ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a preguntarme algo como eso?

"¿y a ti qué?" ¿Qué le importaba a él?

"quiero que seas feliz Bella" Ya.

"Pareciera que quieres lo contrario"

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" dijo mientras apretaba su puño.

"porque solo has sido una molestia durante estos últimos tres meses"

Edward exhalo un largo suspiro.

"Aunque me creas o no, yo si quiero que seas feliz" tan rápido como vino, de la misma manera se fue.

"Adiós Edward"

Le di un ultimo sorbo a mi taza antes de sacar mi celular y marcar el familar numero.

"¿Hola?" dijo la sexy voz.

"te espero en el lugar de siempre" le respondi yo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Que opinan?, lo de Dean & Bella no se dara tan facil, hay varias cosas que tendran que pasar. aunque a este fic no lo veo con mas de quince capitulos. :D


	9. If i run

DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (Twilight Saga), este intento de fic fue inspirada por la historia de Mommy's Bad Girl -**Secretos y Engaños**y **Engaño**deyaritziita9. Mi idea no es hacer un plagio sino darle mi propio final a la historia. Mil gracias a **bringsmeback**por el nombre para la intento de fic :D

**SAM POV**

Bella era algo, definitivamente lo era. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esa mujer me tenía loco. La quería con todas mí ser.

Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera en otras ocasiones cuando creí estar enamorado, ¿Enamorado?, si lo estaba, Bella definitivamente seria mi perdición.

Claramente sabía que algo le había pasado, ya que cuando la conocí se mostraba un poco reacia a estar conmigo, de hecho tenía varias teorías;

1.- Se había escapado de algo sumamente violento

2.- Le habían roto el corazón

3.- Le habían sido infiel

4.- Había tenido algo con un vampiro

Sabía que en más de alguna acertaría, a lo mas en lo del vampiro, al ser un Winchester sueles reconocer ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, el miedo de Bella a dejar algo de sangre a la vista, al ser bastante patosa, pero adorable, Bella solía tener mucho accidentes, pequeños, cortes, rasguños o cosas así, y siempre con mucho ahincó limpiaba, de hecho no me sorprendería que tuviera un limpiador en su bolsa, junto con la estaca que tenia debajo su almohada. Ella creía que yo no notaba aquellas cosas, por los mismo nunca sacaba el tema, pero realmente quería saber todo de ella, y que ella supiera todo de mi. La mejor forma que se me ocurrió fue una cena, hablar y ver qué sería de nosotros. Tiraría todas mis cartas sobre la mesa y dejaría que Bella decidiera.

**Bella POV**

Vale. Estaba un poco sorprendida, no sorprendida era una comparación vaga a como me sentía, completamente asombrada.

Dean había adornado el departamento de la forma más romántica, llena de pétalos blancos, y velas que acompañaban del mismo tono, en medio del living se encontraba un manta blanca y varias delicias, vino blanco y tinto, fresas bañadas en chocolate, quesos, y un pollo Alfredo que se veía bastante apetecible.

"Dean…" las palabras se habían ido, realmente creí que lloraría, el se acerco a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se veía delicioso, más que la cena, me acerque a el y no dude en lo que hice.

Tome su varonil y sensual rostro y me puse de puntillas, lo bese como nunca, el obviamente se notaba sorprendido ya que se tenso, pero al momento que delinee sus labios con mi lengua el cobro vida, su manos rápidamente acorralaron a mi cintura, y su beso se volvió apasionado y violento, sin refrenarse nada, con una necesidad que me hacia querer entregarle todo. Yo era de el, y el definitivamente era mío. El se me movió hacia atrás, sin romper el beso, se sentó en el sillón y yo quede a _**ahorjadas **_encima suyo. Sintiendo como otras partes de su cuerpo también cobraban vida, Dean poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas.

"No quiero que creas que prepare esto para…" Yo lo corte enseguida, sabía que él no era ese tipo, o quizás si lo era, pero conmigo no.

"Shhh, calla, sé que no" no sabía que me había poseído, o en realidad si, la dulzura que Dean me demostraba, sus atenciones y cariño. Ese amor, que día a día me hacía sentir la chica más especial de todo el mundo.

Le bese la mejilla y puse me senté sobre él, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho musculoso, su aroma masculino me envolvía y me hacía sentir segura, sus brazos me sostenían, con una delicadeza, nunca me había sentido tan querida y segura de ese amor.

Los latidos de su corazón era música para mis oídos, bum, bum, bum, no cambiaba ese sonido por nada.

"Te quiero" le dije. Dean hizo más fuerte su agarre y apoyo su mejilla sobre mi cabeza y luego me dio un beso en esta.

"Y yo a ti Bella, más de lo que te puedes imaginar"

Dean se separo de mi, dejándome sentada al lado, viéndonos a los ojos, sentía que podía contarle todos mis secretos y que de alguna manera me mantendría a salvo, en verdad quería contarle todo, pero una pequeña parte de mi pensaba que me tomaría por una loca.

"Yo… tengo tantas cosas que decirte Dean…" Dean acerco una mano a mi rostro y trazo mi mejilla suavemente.

"Bella puedes contarme lo quieras, nunca pensare mal de ti"

Corrí mi rostro y bese sus nudillos. La confianza que me transmitía me daba fuerzas para contarle todo aquello que había querido olvidar.

"Vale" sonreí y comencé a contarle mi historia.

**Dean POV**

Mis sospechas eran correctas. Bella sabía sobre vampiros y sobre hombres lobos y quizás sobre que más. Pero aun así, ¿sería capaz de contarle todo lo que yo había vivido?


End file.
